The invention is a device for hauling hay. Most hay-hauling devices currently marketed are either chain-driven balers or tractors with a front-end hayfork.
The present invention, however, is a hook and latch assembly which can be connected to a towing vehicle, such as a pickup truck or a car.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for hauling hay that is more efficient, easier to use, and cheaper to build than devices currently available.